Falling For The Enemy
by MakaPaka
Summary: Everyone knows Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy despise each other. But what happens when Scorpius makes her a proposal and it tastes too good for Rose to resist.
1. Chapter 1

'Weasley you are such a bitch!'

'At least I'm not a slimy dirty Death Eater!' I cannot stop the smirk that appears on my face as Malfoy's eyes fill with rage.

'Fuck you Weasley!' grunts Scorpius as he crosses the hall towards me like a predator ready to pounce. 'You really need to get some, mind you I don't suppose anyone has the balls to even touch a psychotic bitch like you' his voice is full of venom.

A small crowd has started to gather in the corridor.

When he is in range I swing back and my fist lands with a crunch on his nose, blood immediately starts to spurt out.

The crowd erupts with laughter and I can't help feeling proud of my ability to throw a punch.

'FUCK!' screeches Scorpius. The next think I know Scorpius has my hands pinned above my head and me fully pressed against the wall.

'What the fuck do you think you are doing Malfoy?!'

'It's about time someone taught you a fucking lesson Weasley, what you going to do without all your cousins to protect you eh?' I narrowed my eyes at him, but I know full well he wouldn't dare lay a hand on me James and Freddy would beat the living crap out of him. 'Seriously Weasley never hit me again…'

Of course, during all his rambling I have been thinking of a way to get out of the hold he has me in. I smile when I realise exactly what I need to do, I slowly stand higher on my toes, until my forehead is level with his nose. Malfoy looks confused as I smile at him, and then I launch my forehead directly at his nose with as much force as I can muster.

Malfoy immediately lets go of my hands to grab hold of his nose. Just as he is about to verbally cut me a new one I see a flash of light and suddenly we have both been levitated to either side of the corridor. I can see the crowd quickly dispersing out the corner of my eye before McGonagall appears in between us both.

'Will you two ever stop acting like a bunch of children? You are both in your 6th year and you still insist on fighting like a pack of wild dogs! Never in my entire time at Hogwarts have I seen such disgusting behaviour. You will both learn to co-operate for the sake of everyone around you, starting now!'

'But he started it!' I screeched.

'Now Miss Weasley look at the state of the boy!' She stated as she lowered us both to the ground. 'You both have detention down in the potions classroom immediately, and I am warning you both any more outbursts and you will both miss the next four matches of Quidditch! Am I making myself clear?'.

We both nodded in agreement whilst exchanging daggers between each other.

'Be on your way then.' And with that she disappeared around the corner.

Malfoy set off down the corridor towards the dungeons. God I hate this boy with every fibre of my being. But damn his has a nice butt, wait what the hell am I thinking!

'Come on Weasley let's get this shit over with'


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally arrive at the potions classroom Professor Slughorn is waiting for us.

'Well hello Rose and Scorpius!' said Slughorn cheerfully. ' For detention today you will be copying the details out of the old potions books and into these crisp clean ones. I need to nip to see filch so I will be back in around half an hour and I hope to come back to you two in one piece, Understood?'

'Yes sir' we said in unison. Well that was weird…

With that the door closed before Slughorn and we took a seat next to each other where the text books where spread out. Twenty minutes passed before Malfoy interrupted my thoughts.

'You know Weasley this obsession you have with me needs to stop, I can't afford to miss any Quidditch matches this year.'

'Obsession? What bloody obsession I despise everything about you and frequently think of your horrible demise!' I can't believe the cheek of him, I mean yes at 6ft 4, with platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes and hard muscles from years of Quidditch Malfoy is probably every girls dream, but not mine. He is hot I will give him that but hell no I wouldn't touch him with a barge pole. Wait did I just call Malfoy hot?!

He is wearing his trademark grin. 'Don't worry Weasley maybe we can come up with a solution that could release some of your frustration without A causing me pain and B getting us both banned from Quidditch for the next 4 matches'

'What on earth are you suggesting Malfoy?' I know I am probably going to regret asking but I am curios.

'Well everybody knows you have a thing for me Weasley, so why don't I help you get over all your pent up sexual frustration?' Malfoy places is hand on my thigh and starts to make rough circles with his thumb.

My face must be a picture, my chin is practically touching the floor. It takes me a few moments to come back to reality but as soon as I do I slap him hard.

Malfoys eyes close and when they open again they are full of rage, SHIT!

Next thing I know I am in the same compromising position I was less than an hour ago. My hands are above my head and my back is pressed firmly against the wall. Malfoy smirks down at me. 'Now, now Weasley I thought I told you not to hit me again? Slowly he pries my legs open with one of his legs and leans down so his lips are millimetres away from mine.

What the fuck is wrong with me! This is making me all hot and bothered. He wouldn't dare kiss me, or would he? Then he presses a feather light kiss to me, our eyes don't brake contact and then all of a sudden Malfoy's tongue is invading my mouth. I try to resist but damn he tastes good, so my tongue starts to fight against his. Slowly his grip loosens on my wrists as the kiss gets deeper and deeper. His spare hand slowly makes its way up my school blouse and to the bottom of my bra, I am too lost in the steamy exchange to tell him to stop, it feels too good.

I can feel his appreciation for the hot exchange increasingly growing as time goes on. He separates his lips from mine and makes his way down to my neck with hot wet kisses. I can't help the whimper that escapes me, this causes Malfoy to chuckle into my neck. That's when I snap back to reality.

'Malfoy?' my voice huskier than I wanted it to sound.

'Mmmmm?' he acknowledges as he continues to nibble at my neck.

'Get the fuck off me before I tell James what you've done to me today…' I say knowing James will go ballistic if he found out.

Malfoy slowly removes his face from my neck and let's go off my hands.

'You always have to ruin the fun don't you Weasley? Well you know where I am If you ever come to terms with needing me to help you out with all that frustration you have in your tiny body.' He cockily says as he sways back to his seat.

God damn that boy! What the fuck was all that about and why did I enjoy it so much. I know why he enjoyed it so much though, not to blow my own trumpet but I have long curly auburn hair, blue eyes and yes, I am a little on the short side at 5ft 3 but I have a body most girls will die for with curves in all the right places. But Jesus we are enemies for Christ sake! This kind of shit should not be happening it did feel kind of good though. Malfoy seems to have clicked on to me having a moral dilemma because he is laughing rather loudly.

'What the fuck you laughing at Malfoy?

'You having your moral dilemma' he chuckles.

'You won't be thinking is funny when James is pounding your face into the pavement!'

'Please I think I can handle James Potter, plus I have Albus on my side as my best friend' he wiggles his eyebrows at me as if he is challenging me. 'Oh, and you wouldn't want the whole school to know that you and I got heavy in detention, now would you? That would surely ruin your reputation would it not?'

My hands tense into hard fists, he does have a valid point though. I can't tell James or my reputation will go to shit as soon as it all came out. Half of the school have always said we just need to do the dirty for all the arguing to stop so maybe he has a point. I did forget how much I hated him when we were getting all hot and heavy. Subconsciously I've made my way back to the desk and got back to work.

'Weasley, all you have to do is agree to it and all of your fits of rage could disappear. Imagine not having to be in bitch mode call the time because I have given you a good seeing to.'

His eyes are daring me to accept the challenge, but I have a better idea. At that moment, Professor Slughorn reappears and we both swing our heads around to look at him. 'Well you two times is up for tonight, I'll see you both in potions tomorrow. You may go.'

Finally, this has been the strangest night of my life but I need to think how I am going to get Malfoy back for having his dirty death eater hands all over me. I give Malfoy one last smirk before I exit the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Rose had got back to the common room she had come to the conclusion that this was Malfoys new way of fighting with her, he wanted to play with her see how far he could push her. As she entered the common room she spotted James sat with Freddy on their favourite couch., discussing James latest conquest.

'Well if isn't the two slappers of Gryffindor!'

'Hey Rosie, heard you ended up in a scuffle with the Malfoy spawn today?' James eyes narrowed at me as he looks me over, clearly checking to see if Malfoy had laid a hand on me. When he concluded I was all ok, a cheeky grin appeared on his face.

'Yes, you know how it is, I only have to look at him and my fist wants to collide his face.' I winked at them before I sat between them both. James and Freddy are my two favourite cousins, we literally do everything together. James is tall with black messy hair and green eyes, whereas Freddy has blue eyes and auburn long hair that is shaved at the sides and he always gels it back. Both are really built, with infectious grins and are known to be male slags. It must be something to do with their family status that keeps the girls coming back, not that they ever complain.

'Heard McGonagall ripped you both a new one too?' chuckled Freddy.

'She told us if we are caught causing trouble again we would miss the next four games of Quidditch!' James and Freddy gasped in utter disgust at the thought. You see I'm the seeker for Gryffindor and known as the best seeker in the school so I can fully understand their shock of the threat of me not being able to play.

'You're just going to have to be on your best behaviour then aren't you missy.' Giggled James. He was admiring his latest tribal tattoo he had had done over the summer. Wait until Aunt Ginny finds out she is going to lose her fucking mind!

'Yes, easier said than done!' I mumbled. The door to the Gryffindor common room opened and Tori Scott entered. James is madly in love with Tori and I can't blame him she is drop dead gorgeous with legs that never end and gorgeous blonde hair. She is the only girl in our year that James and Freddy have never been able to even get close to. James mouth drops wide open as he watches her sashay her hips towards the girl's dormitory but just before she goes up, she turns and gives James a cheeky wink. James makes a strange noise as if he has just choked on his own breath.

'Mate, did Tori Scott just wink at you?' asked Freddy in utter shock.

'Erm…Yes I think so…' spluttered James.

'Mate this is big! Come on we need to make sure you look fresh for when she next sees you.'

Before I could even get a word in both boys had disappeared upstairs. Charming! Well it does give me more time to put my devious plan in to action as to how I am going to get Malfoy back. I know exactly what I am going to do and boy is he going to regret the day he crossed Rose Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

It's 6:30 am when my alarm goes off. God I hate mornings with a passion but I need to get up early so that my revenge goes to plan. See I have concluded that Scorpius Malfoy is toying with me and trying to see how far he can get me to go, I must be some form of a conquest to him. Little does Malfoy know that I can play that game too. After today it will be Malfoy that is left all hot and bothered.

As I clumsily drag my sorry ass out of bed and into the bathroom I notice the rest of the girls are starting to stir. Shit, I better be quick otherwise they will be queuing to use the bathroom. Using my favourite Berry Blossom shampoo I massage it roughly in to my scalp and through my long auburn curls. After ten minutes of exfoliating and making sure there is not a single hair left on me other than my head, I jump out of the shower and locate my coconut body butter and moisturise every inch of me. Damn I smell good!

'Rose are you nearly done?' Shit Chelsea is awake.

'Yes two seconds Chels.' Chelsea is by far my favourite out of the girls in our dorm. She is my go to girl when I can't tell James or Freddy something. I open the door to a groggy looking Chelsea her usually straight brown hair is tied up into a high bun with wisps sticking out at odd angles.

'Morning Chelsea' I say with a wink. Her mouth drops open as she notices I'm looking unusually fresh faced for this time in the morning. Chelsea shakes her head in disbelief as she closes the bathroom door behind her.

Now on to stage two, getting dressed. Now everyone knows teenage boys cannot resist seeing some flesh, it's a taste of what they can't have. Now what would drive Scorpius Malfoy crazy with lust? I search through my underwear drawer for the perfect bra and knickers set, BINGO! I have found a Slytherin green lace boxers with a matching lace bra. I leave the first three buttons undone on my school shirt, pull on my knee-high socks and skirt. My tie is loosely dangling around my neck. Pulling out my wand I make my skirt a good two inches shorter than normal, it just about covers my butt. Chelsea walks out as I am doing the finishing touches on my makeup and hair.

'Damn girl! Is it national slut day at Hogwarts today?' Chelsea looks genuinely impressed.

'You wish! No just putting my devious little plan into action'

'Oh now I'm intrigued! Come on give me the dirty!' begs Chelsea.

I wiggle my eyebrows at her and fill her in on the last 24 hours. Chelsea's face contorts into a range of different emotions, she goes from being shocked to confused and then finally she lands on a mischievous grin.

'Rose, this is absolutely brilliant! You're going to make Malfoy beg for your attention and then drop him as soon as he gets anywhere near?'

'That's the plan, but you have to promise me Chels you can't say anything to anyone!'

'Your secret is safe with me, I suppose I better get my slut on! Can't have you making me look like a minger now can I?' I can't help but laugh at her as she starts to magically make her skirt shorter and applies some heavy makeup.

'That and your cousin Freddy is looking mighty fine these days.' She says as she winks at me.

'Eww Chelsea you have to be kidding me! Just as long as you don't bring him up here, like ever!'

With one last wink she grabs my hand and drags me out of the dorm.

When we finally reach the great hall, we have just about stopped giggling at my revenge plan. God we are evil, I think this is why we get on so well we always have each other's back in stuff like this. Chelsea can sense my nervousness and grabs hold of my hand before she pushes the large door open.

All around the room heads turn, causing us both to giggle. As we head towards the Gryffindor table I notice Freddy and James checking Chelsea out before their eyes move across to me and they look absolutely mortified at how their baby cousin is dressed. Across the room, Malfoy has his mouth wide open and his eyes are practically bulging out of his head. Sat next to him is a very angry looking Albus Potter, when he realises his best friend is staring at his cousin he smacks him round the back of his head. I can see Malfoy trying to reason with Albus, before he returns his attention back to his food looking rather pissed off whilst Albus continues to glare at all of his friends on his table.

James and Freddy are watching us closely as we pile our plates high with every food available. Unfortunately, I've inherited the Weasley appetite. No matter how much I eat I am always hungry shortly after.

I can see Malfoy over the top of James shoulder and he has this lustful look in his eyes. My plan is working and I can't help the smirk that crosses my face. So is Chelsea's too as Freddy is staring at her like she is a goddess he has never seen before. Chelsea seems to have caught on to it, as she is nudging me and giggling.

Today is going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy and James have decided to escort me and Chelsea to potions class, of course Chelsea is over the moon about the whole idea. Me however not so much, James has been nonstop with questions regarding my attire. I mean honestly, he is the most over protective family member I have, well apart from my dad and what Ron Weasley does not know will not hurt him.

I've told James I can't tell him anything until we are alone, not that I am going to tell him about Malfoy. I'm thinking that I will blame it all on Chelsea, say I am just being a good friend to her, that she wants to impress Freddy and didn't want to dress like a slapper on her own. After all I can't have James beating the crap out of Malfoy until I get my revenge can I? Malfoy's eyes have not left my backside the entire journey, I know because every now and again I turn around and catch him doing it. When he realises I have caught him he simply winks at me and then continues to stare. Unfortunately, James also seems to have caught on too and changes direction towards Malfoy. Shit!

'Oi spawn! Keep your eyes off my cousin's backside will you!' growls James. I notice his fist are clench ready to strike. Malfoy simply smirks at him before making eye contact with me.

'Sorry mate but why on earth would I be looking at that, I think you have me confused for someone that would actually be attracted to a Weasley. I'm simply amused at the fact your cousin feels the need to dress like a slapper just to get some attention.'

James grips Malfoy by the throat and pushes him to the nearest wall, Malfoys head hit the wall with a loud thud.

'What did you just say?!' snarls James through gritted teeth.

'Get the fuck off me Potter!' Malfoy has clenched his fists; his knuckles have gone bright white. This is not going to end well. Luckily Albus intervenes before it turns ugly.

'James get off him, you know they both hate each other and actually he has a point. You can't tell me your happy with the way Rose is dressed' Albus eyes narrow on me and I actually squirm beneath his gaze. Albus has a knack of making you feel shitty using only his eyes. James pushes off Malfoy and storms straight towards me, grabs my arm in a tight grip and drags me towards the potions classroom with Chelsea and Freddy in tow.

As we reach the potions classroom James and Freddy both corner me.

'You are going to explain this all to us tonight Rose and it better be good!' James is pissed. Freddy however is still staring at Chelsea and occasionally glares down at me to show he is still pissed off with the whole thing.

'I promise, look I have potions just trust me. I'm a big girl and can handle myself.'

'It's not you I am worried about Rose, it's the poor lads face I am going to break when I find out who you are trying to impress.' James storms off rubbing the back of his neck and dragging Freddy with him.

'Oh Rose, you have caused quite a commotion this morning, haven't you?!' giggles Chelsea as we walk into the potions classroom. I flip her off with a mischievous smirk as we sit directly in front of Albus and Malfoys table.

Today we are studying liquid luck and will be working in pairs and whoever creates the best batch gets to keep a bottle of their own batch. Obviously, it's going to be between me and Malfoy for the winner as we are both joint top of the class, so I must concentrate and hope I can distract him so I can win.

'Ok class and your time starts...Now!' Bellows Slughorn. I can see Albus out the corner of my eye heading for the supplies cupboard leaving Malfoy behind at the desk. Nudging Chelsea I give a look that says watch this and drop my wand on the floor.

'Ooopsie!' I smirk as I slowly bend down revealing my whole derriere and green lace boxers to a blushing Scorpius Malfoy. I can her his breath catch in the back of his throat and Chelsea starts to giggle. I stand up slowly, placing my wand between my teeth before giving him a seductive wink.

All he can do is stand there mouth agape with lust filling his eyes. Oh this is going to be fun! Albus reappearance brings Malfoy back to reality. After that every time Albus nips off to get supplies or a text book I repeat the same notion but with different objects lying around the desk. By the end of the lesson Malfoy has clearly lost all concentration and me and Chelsea end up being the winners.

'Stage one complete' I wink at Chelsea.

As everyone leaves the classroom I linger behind promising Chelsea I will catch up to her in the common room. A couple of steps out of the classroom I feel a strong firm hand grab my arm and drag me into a broom cupboard. It's pitch black so I can't identify my abductor straight away until he speaks.

'Now Weasley that wasn't very nice was it?' I can hear the huskiness in his voice.

'What ever do you mean Scorpius' I whisper seductively.

'Oh you know all too well what I mean Rose' His arm snakes around my back pulling me closer to him as his hand makes a tight fist in my hair. Instinctively I wrap my arms around his neck and stand up on my toes so I can reach his lips. We stay millimetres away from each other's lips waiting for the other to make a move. Eventually Malfoy caves as his tongue darts into my mouth in a hungry fashion. My tongue fights back and Malfoys hands move down to cup my ass lifting me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. After several long minutes I pull back from the kiss and drop to my feet. Malfoy lets go of my ass and I feel cold where his warm hands had been seconds before. I open the broom cupboard door, light illuminates a confused looking Malfoy before I give him one last seductive smile.

'I'll see you around Malfoy'


	6. The Proposal

My adrenaline is going crazy after what I have just done, Malfoys face was a picture. Stupid asshole should have thought twice before he started this little game with me. I have literally skipped back to the common room after our little session in the broom cupboard. He must be raging, surely he has realised by now that he has been played. As I enter the common room James and Freddy are waiting for me although Freddy looks kind of tied up now since Chelsea is currently playing with a loose strand of his hair whilst she has her seductive face on. Unfortunately, James catches sight of me as I walk through the portrait hole.

'Rose! Where the fuck have you been?!'

'Seriously James you need to calm down, I stayed behind in potions for some advice off Slughorn'

James narrows his eyes at me contemplating my last sentence.

'Oh right well, you going to tell me what all this is all about?' James is frantically waving his hand up and down at my current attire.

'James I…', just then Tori Scott approaches us.

'Hi James' She purrs sweetly.

'Tori…Huh…Hi' Stutters James. He has gone the brightest shade of red and is looking down sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. Bless him, I have never seen James this way with a girl before. Normally he is your everyday smooth player, he knows exactly what to say and when to say it. But not today!

Smiling at Tori I slide off and head for the girl's dormitory. I need to get out of this uniform and go to the quidditch pitch to get some practice in. Quickly I change into my Practice clothes pulling on my Gryffindor Jersey. I tie my hair up into a messy bun and grab my broom. By the time I get back down to the common room Tori has disappeared and James has his head in a book, clearly he doesn't want to watch Chelsea and Freddy flirt like the horny teenagers that they are. I manage to sneak out before James notices me, and set off at a sprint through the halls.

Before I know it I'm down at the Quidditch pitch and I can smell that the grass is freshly cut. There is nothing I love more than flying, Quidditch is a big part of our family entertainment. Aunt Ginny plays for the Chudley Canons and we go to watch her at every possible chance we can get. One day I want to play for them too, Aunt Ginny says she will get me a try-out once I leave Hogwarts. Walking through the tunnel I can hear a dozen or so girls swooning over the guys practicing. It's not unusual for girls to come down to the Quidditch pitch to have a perv on the players to pass their time. Don't get me wrong most of the quidditch players are hot but its rather annoying when you're trying to practice and there is a bunch of giggling school girls at the side of you.

As I enter the pitch I notice there is a few Slytherin's practicing and unfortunately for me one of them is Malfoy. He spots me straight away and a smirk crosses his face. Damn, I really thought he would be more pissed off at me for earlier. Holding his gaze I mount my broom, then I wink at him before kicking off from the ground. The wind rushes past my face as I fly higher and higher, until I reach the end of the pitch. I can feel Malfoys eyes on me as I set off doing laps round the pitch but I completely ignore him as if he isn't even there. Occasionally I spot him in the corner of my eye, he looks a little pissed off at the fact that I'm ignoring him and it fills me with glee. After a few laps I come to a stop and hover in the air taking in my surroundings, there really is nothing better than flying. Malfoy has sat down with his Slytherin pals whilst they take a break, he is drinking water out of a bottle when he starts to choke and water runs down his top. I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth, what an idiot.

Malfoy head snaps to look at me as I'm in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Grunting he pulls his shirt over his head revealing his chiselled torso. He really is built like a god and I'm not the only one to notice, the girls sat in the stands have noticed too and begin to wolf whistle at him. His friends start to laugh and nudge each other at the attention Malfoy is getting. Malfoy never takes his eyes off me as I appreciate his toned physique. Suddenly I remember this is Malfoy and my eyes snap back up at his face and his trademark smirk appears on his face. I've been caught, SHIT! Malfoy grabs his broom and sets off towards me and stops metres in front of me.

'Like what you see Weasley' he purrs before winking at me.

'In your dreams, Malfoy'

'You can deny it all you want Weasley, I seen you checking me out!'

'I think you've confused me with the other girls at the end of the pitch spawn.'

'Maybe, but since I can't take my eyes off you I didn't really notice anyone else checking me out.'

'Listen Malfoy, I don't know why suddenly you want to play this silly game with me, but haven't I already proven to you that you a toy and one that after a couple of minutes in a broom closet with, that I am already bored of?' I smirk at him. Malfoy doesn't look at all insulted by my words.

'Now Weasley we both know I could give you the night of your life. All you have to do is say yes, but yet again your too much of a stuck-up bitch. Unless… your scared you might get some feelings for me?' Malfoy looks at me quizzically.

'Malfoy I would never…EVER develop any feelings to a spawn like you! In fact, it's quite the opposite, I'm scared you will fall head over heels in love with me as soon as you see I would be the one rocking your world!' my voice is dripping with sarcasm.

'Well why don't we find out then who will be rocking whose world or are you too chicken to try it out?' Malfoy quirks an eyebrow at me daring me. I'm Rose Weasley and I never back down from a dare especially from Scorpius Malfoy.

'Ok, you're on Malfoy but just so you know you are seriously going to regret this when you're like a love-sick puppy. Meet me in the room of requirement tonight at midnight and we will see who is really the pussy.' With that I set off down to the exit and when I land I turn around to look at Malfoy one last time and he has the biggest grin on his face.

'See you tonight Weasley!' shouts Malfoy.


End file.
